


enraptured (bewitched)

by airyspirit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne has Magic, Damian Wayne has Powers, Damian Wayne-centric, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt/Comfort, Morally Ambiguous Character, More characters to be added, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airyspirit/pseuds/airyspirit
Summary: Communication is tough for Damian, living in Nanda Parbat which demands silence for his fated profession. Trust has to be earned due to the sheer number of spies trying to win his hand as a result of the mounting power struggle between father and daughter.Curiously enough, Damian will learn both when he snags a set of saffron and silver keys that glitter in a crate of golden objects. As he ages, living in the Al Ghul compound, he learns to employ his newfound abilities on his family and friends.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	enraptured (bewitched)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second time posting a fanfic. I got really into the Batman universe and started to read a bunch of fanfic about them at the end of last year. I discovered that Damian is one of my favorite Robins through animated movies and characterizations in fanfic. His problems with healthy communication and trust drew me to him. I thought that pairing him with the celestial spirits from Fairy Tail would teach him these skills because it's the very basis of a Celestial Spirit Mage's contract with the spirits.

Grandfather is known as a conqueror of nations; empires are laid to waste at his feet and every knee shall bow and every tongue confess that Al Ghul is a god living amongst mortals. “To the victor, the spoils,” Ra’s quietly intones, his caustic aura demanding obedience from all his subjects. Any protests that could have arise are crushed in that moment. _As he and Mama bow their heads, he catches the sight of her crimson lips pursed, the furrow in her brow relaying her bitterness, and her emerald eyes burning with resentment._   


* * *

  
Mama is taking him to visit the Room of Conquests so that he will begin to learn that the name Al Ghul should be worn with poise as befitting of one's station. He never understood the concept before, with servants bowing every time he leaves his room, never daring to make eye contact with him as he wanders the halls of the Al Ghul compound. But when Damian sees the proud gleam in her eye and the slight tilt of her chin as she strides purposefully to the Room of Conquests, he begins to understand that actions speak louder than words, that every movement an Al Ghul makes should convey the pride they feel in bearing the name. 

When they reach the room, Amir, his attendant since birth, stands outside the room as he and his mother enter. This is the room rumored to contain ten of the Dead Sea Scrolls, the aged Baghdad Battery, and the Greek's Mask of Agamemnon. Journals seemed as if they would topple from the slightest breeze and jewelry burst from every crate. Damian's bright green eyes widen with wonder as he soaks in the priceless treasures located in this room. His gaze sweeps back to his mother, eyes begging to touch the precious items. Talia lets out a soft chuckle, squeezing his shoulder, states, "As long as you return the item to it's original place, you can touch it." 

Before the three year old can dash to the crate brimming with gold rings, his mother held onto his shoulder, " _Habibi_ , I have to leave now. When you are done, follow Amir back to your room,” she gently murmurs, her voice carrying a quiet strength. As she bends down to kiss Damian's forehead, she reminds Damian of the one rule he must uphold in any circumstance, "Do not leave this room without Amir." She holds his face in her hands, rough calluses from wielding her choice of blade with precision, making sure that her son understands his obedience in this case is non-negotiable. Her son nods his head, responding with a subdued "Okay, Mama." 

She releases Damian from her grip and he rushes to the crate he was eyeing before. He places the ring on his finger and a small gap appears between the ring and finger. The three year old turns around, shouting with incredulous awe, "Look, Mama!" When he realizes that his mother is not behind him, his eyes slightly dim. Suddenly, he did not want to explore the room. If his mother was here, she would be narrating the history behind each object. Sometimes, if Damian widens his big doe eyes, she would enact the story, complete with varying voices and exaggerated motions. It does not feel the same without her. 

As he is returning the ring to the crate, a glint catches his eye. A set of saffron and silver keys sat within a worn leather pouch. Damian looks at the keys curiously, wondering if these keys open certain rooms in the compound. As he was about to grab one of the keys to inspect, Amir shouted, "Master Damian, it's time to go." 

Remembering the one rule Mama gave, Damian shoves the pouch into the folds of his robes and races to Amir's side. "What is it?" Damian questions, worrying that Amir could see the pouch through his robes. 

"We must leave now."

Damian offers no protests as Amir ushered him to his room, glancing over his shoulder every so often. The saffron keys shine a peculiar light that is easily missed by Damian and Amir in the midst of returning to Damian's room. By the time they reach his room, the light has vanished, leaving in its wake twelve golden keys.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all constructive criticism. And I'm also looking for a beta that could help me with this piece. This work would follow Damian from living in the Al Ghul compound to meeting the BatFam and settling in Wayne Manor.


End file.
